


A Success Story

by bythemoonlight



Series: Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pack Bonding, Pack Movie Nights, Pack Nights, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the pack movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Success Story

It was the first Friday of the month, which meant one thing.

Pack Night.

Derek likes to be alone supposedly but Stiles can see through the façade of deathly glares and eye rolls. Derek’s lonely. This is sad, really sad because he’s surrounded by a pack. Pack may not be able to replace Derek’s family but they should be like a second family. What does a family do when someone is feeling low? They rally around them and is there for whatever they need. And what is Derek in need of? Some good old fashioned Pack bonding. So that’s exactly what Stiles plans to do with Operation Make Derek Happier.

Hence, Pack Night was invented.

A long list of activities had already been gone through, including the more fully-supported ones of bowling and shopping and stargazing and hiking. They had yet to actually get around to the most obvious bonding activity there was: movie night.

This was one of the things they actually had yet to do without treading into territory of painting mugs or tie-dying shirts, so Scott sent a text to everyone telling them to meet at Derek’s loft the following night with their favourite movie so they could all vote on which to watch.

Stiles, ever the enthusiastic one, was absolutely delighted to hear they were finally going to be able to all cuddle up to one another and share the experience of cinema together. He had immediately responded to the text group saying that it should also be a sleepover, something Derek tried to shoot down within seconds, and was met with agreement from everyone else. Scott also believed it was brilliant, seeing as they’d all slept on each other’s floor at some point or another—so why not do it all at the same time?

Stiles was at Derek’s loft right at the time he’d told everyone to be there, knocking on the door with as much fervour as a puppy meeting new people for the first time. The older man pushes open the door with a heave and narrow-eyed look at the younger one, crossing his heavy arms over his chest. “So when exactly did I say it was okay to invite yourself and everyone else we know to stay the night at my place?” he questions with his usual stony-faced expression.

He moves around the Alpha with a quick manoeuvre, rolling his eyes as he toes his shoes off instantly and drops his overnight bag and pillow onto the ground. “Don’t be such a sourwolf, sourwolf. This is gonna be a hell of a time so strap in big boy.”

“Big boy?” Stiles hears off to his left, spinning around with little grace at the unexpected voice. “That’s a new one.” He spots Lydia sitting on Derek’s lonely blue couch, her dainty fingers expertly typing something into her phone before shoving it deep into the pocket of her loose sweatpants.

“Would you rather I called you big boy instead, Lyds?” he quirks before bouncing onto the sofa beside her. He discreetly throws his arm over the back of her cushion, giving her a cheeky smile.

“Oh, of course,” she scoffs, moving her body to the right so she could see his face better. “Nothing gets me going more than when a boy is insulting my gender.” She gives him that close-lipped, adorable smile she pulls out whenever she’s being sardonic or sarcastic—depending on the situation—and he can’t help but grin back widely.

“I wasn’t necessarily insulting—” The loft door (more like garage door, let’s be honest) is shoved open again and Scott comes bounding through with a blanket draped over his shoulders. Kira trails behind him with a bucket of RedVines and her thin lips pulled into a huge smile.

Derek throws his head back and groans at the sight of the movie Scott was not-so-subtly holding out so everyone could easily read the title printed on the front of the case. “Scott. I swear to God if you somehow convince everyone that we should watch Underworld: Rise of the Lycans AGAIN, I will personally rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“I’d pay to see that,” Kira grins slyly, patting Scott on the back as she passes by him to get to the kitchen.

Before Derek and Scott can argue over what the latter boy describes as the best piece of cinematography of this generation, Stiles turns to Derek and gazes up at him. He quirks his lips at the sight. “What’s up, buttercup?” he questions, popping the ‘p’ on both words.

“How is it that you can look so handsome one second and then become such a doofus the next?” Derek throws his arms up exasperatedly.

Stiles ignores the way his stomach flip-flops at Derek-freaking-Hale calling him handsome and instead shrugs overdramatically with a smile etched on his mouth. “It’s all in the genetics. Not all of us were blessed with god like looks. Blame my parents.”

Derek pushes his shoulder playfully, rolling his eyes. “Still a doofus.”

Malia and Liam eventually show up, both looking frazzled as they had clearly taking a detour on the way to Derek’s. Their budding relationship was not only absolutely adorable, but terribly infuriating as they were the horniest pair the rest of the pack had ever met. But everyone was happy to see they’d finally given into their feelings for each other so it’s not like anyone was complaining.

Once Isaac finally rolls in, giving Derek a smile in greeting, they all place their choices for the movie on the coffee table.

“Oh my god, there is no way I’m letting Stiles make us watch the original Star Wars.”  
“I heard that Cowboys and Aliens royally sucked.”  
“Are you sure that Twilight was a good option, Isaac?”  
“Everyone’s laughing aren’t they?”  
“God fucking damnit, Lydia, I refuse to watch Beaches!”

And so on and so forth.

Eventually, Liam won out in the end and Derek boots up his system to start The Fifth Element. As much as Kira and Malia continuously declined watching something sci-fi related, everyone else voted against them. So everyone begins laying out blankets and pillows on the couch, chairs and floor, picking their spots and grabbing food and beverages.

Once they all settled and the DVD screen popped up, Derek flicks the lights off before returning to the couch to plop down in the space beside Stiles. The button is pressed and the movie soon begins. Stiles heart stops beating for a brief moment before he forces his breathing to go back to normal and his eyes to stay on the screen. He just eats another piece of popcorn, pretending like he hadn’t even noticed his presence at all.

Seconds later, Derek leans over, dangerously close. “I’ve always liked this movie.” Then he reaches down and grabs popcorn from his bowl, popping one in his mouth. All while keeping his eyes locked on the film.

He gulps, finding the need to run his hand back through his already unruly hair. “Mhm.”

The rustling of blankets and bodies splaying out surrounds them as the movie plays on, Stiles still acutely aware of Derek beside him. He sneakily glances around and notices that there were plenty of open spots next to the other six members of the pack; so why did he choose Stiles to sit next to?

As another ten minutes passes, he realizes the answer pretty quick. The other six were paired off—which meant they were all already cuddled up or doing…ahem, various couple activities. So it would make sense that she would choose the open spot beside Stiles, since he wasn’t going to be distracted by a significant other. A part of him sinks a bit at this realization, basically disappointed that he hadn’t sat next to him because he wanted to sit next to him.

They were finally at the part in the movie where Bruce Willis is being crashed into by Milla Jovovich. At this, Derek inches his hand closer to Stiles.

He blinks.

Another centimeter closer.

A swallow moves down his throat, his heart practically palpating.

His pinkie was suddenly in touching distance of his. He has never felt so dry-mouthed in his entire life. It’s as if he had just drunk an entire bag of sand.

“Can I hold your hand?”

The question was so blunt, so straight-forward and so completely and utterly out of nowhere that he almost jumps out of his skin. But he looks down with a not-so-composed face, his eyes having a hard time focusing when he sees Derek’s face angled down toward his. The shape of his lips and nose and cheeks were so distinct from the just the glow of the television and he wanted to cry he was so beautiful.

“Sure,” he finally replies after a few heated silent seconds, his voice shaking in spite of himself.

That’s when he takes the initiative and reaches out, twining their fingers together so they were a mess of tangled digits, his eyes finding it hard to distinguish what was his and what was Derek’s. But that didn’t stop the strings of warmth creeping up his entire arm from the miniscule contact, his nose taking in a sharp inhale. Derek flashes a smile down at him before returning his attention to the movie.

They go on like that for the majority of the film, his finger gaining enough strength every once in a while to smooth his thumb over his, the skin soft and exactly how he thought it would feel.

Stiles eventually uses his free hand to move the popcorn bowl off his lap and onto the ground.

Somehow, Stiles head must have gotten heavy as he drops it onto Derek’s shoulder, the dark mess of his hair tickling his nose if he angled himself too far to the left. But it barely bothered Derek since his hair smelled apples and GOD stop being creepy, idiot!

As the night wore on and they were moving toward the opera scene—the scene Derek had been highly anticipating—Stiles moved closer and closer to him. Derek could feel his side pressing against Stiles, could feel the heat of his body, could still feel the weight of his head close to his neck, could feel everything and he didn’t know what to do.

“Is this okay?”

Stiles voice sounds drowsy, slow, tempting. Derek has to take a moment to soak it in, soak in the slur of it and the way it wiggled its way into his brain.

“Of course,” he murmurs back, gathering the courage to place his other hand on his thigh, stroking down it with his hand in a reassuring and comforting gesture. Stiles body shifts at the motion, his throat humming. “Did you think it wouldn’t be?”

In response to Derek’s bold move he throws his leg over on top of his, his whiskey coloured eyes slipping closed as his mouth breaks into the widest grin Derek’s ever seen him sport.

“I never know with you, Stiles,” Derek mumbles.

Stiles was still trying to process it, process that Derek Hale was snuggling up to him while watching a movie with all of their friends, their pack. It baffled him. Derek could come to his sense any minute now so for the moment he buried his head in Derek’s chest breathed in his scent and fell asleep with a massive grin on his face.

Operation Make Derek Happy was definitely a success story.


End file.
